Winx Club - Episode 107
Friends in Need (What are Friends For in the Italian Version) is the seventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. (Grounded in the 4kids version) Synopsis The Winx are punished for their infiltration into Cloud tower and have their powers revoked. Griselda, not satisfied with their punishment, forces them to clean the school. After the rest of Alfea goes to a concert in Magix, the Winx invite the Specialists to come over and help with the cleaning, and after that they can have a party. Their party, however, is crashed by a monster that the Trix, furious about the Winx's intrusion into Cloud tower, summoned up. This Cretan Minotaur, however, was actually just a distraction to keep the Winx busy while the they search for the Dragon Fire. The Winx and Specialists fought hard; until Stella came up the idea to use their cleaning supplies to first get the Cretan Minotaur's attention, and then make it slip on the spilled cleaning fluid, thus defeating it. The Trix, Specialists and the Winx winds up in Faragonda's office, and are caught by the headmistress. Faragonda sends the Trix back to Cloud tower, and gives the Winx back their powers. Script/Dub Nick 4kids Rai Videos ("Wanna watch winx club's episodes w/out trouble of finding? Well then here's the anwer, exclusively her on Winx Club Web (official) Wiki.") 'Part 1 (Rai English)' 'Part 2 (Rai English)' ' ' Next Episode's Preview In the next episode, it's the day of the rose where everybody celebrates their own mother. Flora and Tecna went home while Bloom, Stella, and Musa stays. Stella and Bloom goes to the main city to celebrate the holiday. Unfortunately, Bloom and Riven fought w/ each other. As the Trix was also there, they planned to turn Knut as Timmy to give Bloom a broken and damaged helmet to Riven as a peace-offering. 'Bloom, not knowing about this, that the helmet is broken, falls perfectly into the trap.' How will Riven reacts into this act? Will Bloom and Riven gonna make it? Don't Miss! Next episode's preview; Winx Club - Episode 108. (Having trouble of finding videos of Winx Club episodes? Well here is you answer! WATCH ''or '''KNOW MORE about the next episode by clicking the link above. Only here at 'Winx Club Web (Official) Wiki') Major Events *The Winx Girls throw a party while the rest of their classmates attend a concert. *Tecna and Timmy are already a couple. *Mirta and Lucy appear for the first time. *Darcy is attracted to the darkness in Riven's heart (said by her to be almost equal to the darkness found in the heart of the Prince of Darkness himself (The "Prince of Darkness" is revealed to be Darkar in Season 2) Icy says he will be useful in the future. *The Red Fountain Headmaster receives a letter of gratitude from Miss Faragonda. (4Kids version) *The Witches return to Cloud Tower with a letter of complaint. (4Kids version) *The Winx Girls have their powers returned. Debuts *Cretan Minotaur *Mirta *Lucy Characters *Bloom *Stella *Kiko *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Musa *Tecna *Flora *Miss Griffin *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lady *Cretan Minotaur *Riven *Sky *Timmy Trivia *In the RAI version there was a song that the Winx and Specialists sang while cleaning. *4Kids cut out the song that the Winx and Specialists sang and was replaced with This is the Beat. *4Kids cut out the scene where Riven catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air. *Redone clips were used from this episode, episode 2, episode 1, episode 8, episode 10 and episode 22 were used for the Winx one-hour special on Nickelodeon. *The Cloud Tower cafeteria scene was used in the second Nickelodeon One Hour special, Revenge of the Trix. *It is revealed that Tecna has little to no common sense when it comes to things unrelated to science and technology.